


Snake's den

by Sashaya



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There, in a chair that seems to be swallowing him, sits your mongoose. He looks like he’s about to catch the snake.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake's den

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Nehelena! :)

There, in a chair that seems to be swallowing him, sits your mongoose. He looks like he’s about to catch the snake. You can only smile, his determination stroking your ego and providing you entertainment. Your mongoose keeps seizing you and you can almost feel him trying to get inside your head and then his posture is relaxing. He can’t. You have to suppress a smile, when he melts a little and lets out a tiny sigh that means he feels safe. Your predator is howling with laughter and you have difficult time not to join him. 

You consider keeping him. Having your own pet mongoose. It does sound appealing. But you fear that the leash would be too short and your favorite mongoose would wither. Why would you need a snake-hunter, who wouldn’t hunt anymore? No, you need something more to tie him and have him, but without him losing his essence. That naïve determination and dark curiosity, that you feed on, would be greatly missed if it were to disappear. 

You watch him as he contemplates you. The predator inside growls and sneers and you know you need a way to keep your mongoose. It would be such a loss if he was to end up on the plate as the most delicious _Tourtiere_.


End file.
